The present invention relates to a device for sensing and indicating the end of a tape in a recorder and for generating an end alarm signal on the basis of tape tension at the end of a tape.
In a tape recorder using a cassette, it is desirous to stop the tape as soon as the tape reaches its end.
In known devices when the tape reaches the end, therefore, the end is sensed by tape tension, an alarm sound is generated or the tape is automatically stopped.
However, in a tape recorder using a Microcassette developed by the assignee of the present application, the whole construction is very small and as a result, the amount of movement of a tape feed shaft during tape tension is very small, so that when the recorder is handheld, there is the possibility of misoperation due to oscillation or the like.